


Modern Hunter x Hunter

by Meodami



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: What if the characters of Hunter X hunter weren't hunters, but normal people with everyday jobs, and lives. What if you were an important part of their lives? Would you stay with them?





	Modern Hunter x Hunter

He was your boss. He was hot, but he was your boss. You can’t fuck your boss. You could, but you shouldn’t. So what the fuck were you supposed you when your drunk boss drank himself to oblivion and you had to take him home since you had no idea where the guy lived. You couldn’t believe that his friends and your co-workers left him there with you. You were just thankful that he seemed to be a silent drunk, as he slowly walked with you to the taxi. 

You were thankful that car was dark since you feel you face flush red as he continued to doze off on your shoulder. When you got to your house, you thanked the driver and tipped him well, before trying to open your door and not have your boss fall on the floor. 

After you unlocked the door, you led him inside and you took him to your living room and you got him the couch. Sighing to yourself, you left him there to get a glass of water for him. When you returned, he was laying down, his arm over his eyes. 

“Boss?” You asked quietly, you walked closer to him. You placed the cup down on your side table and grabbed the arm covering his eyes. “I got a drink for you.” You kneel down next to the guy, his eyes still shut, his usual slick hair was becoming undone, his beautiful pale skin, seemed to be even paler in the moonlight from a nearby window. 

His eyes shot open, as he grabbed you, you screamed in shock before your scream was muffled by a pair of lips covering yours. HIS! He broke off the kiss, staring right at you, his arms pulled you close to him. You blushed bright red, before squirming on top of him trying to break free. 

“Stop.” You heard him hiss. His grip on you tighten, You stopped and you felt a very hard thing poke in between your legs. Blushing even more, you placed your hands on his chest, still trying to push him away. 

“Boss! Wh-What are you doing?” you asked. His hands on your hips, holding them in place. "You're drunk." 

“I'm not. I like you. And I can’t stand having you with me anymore.” He said, one of his hand gliding up your back and into your hair. He pushed your head closer to his, stopping when your lips nearly touched. You looked into his eyes, and he seemed to be waiting for your permission before kissing you this time. You felt your face flush, but you closed your eyes and you leaned in. 

You felt him pry open your lips, his tongue clashing with yours in a losing fight. Your hands gripping his jacket, trying to pull your bodies together as close as possible. You broke the kiss a few times, trying to catch your breath. You were so dizzy, but his kisses were so soft and addictive. 

He stopped you and asked the silent question if you wanted to go further and you shook your head, yes, as he took off his clothes as you reached for yourself, he grabbed your hands and kissed you, and asked if he could strip you. You nodded yes, grinding him. He groaned as he reached to unbutton your shirt. Your skin felt like it was on fire, his cold hands trailing on your skin. He took off everything and started to work on you.

Pulling you down, he kissed you passionately and you could feel his hunger for you grow stronger, as he mashed your lips together. Your bra was unhooked with a single movement and your panties followed your bra somewhere on the floor. You felt him touch you between your legs, your moan swallowed by him greedily. He smirked and broke the kiss. “God, you’re so wet for me.” He said, fingering you. He thrust two of his fingers up and curled them. You tightened around him. 

“Fuck.” He hissed. He removed his fingers and he placed his hands on your hips, lowering you on him. “Can I fuck you. . .Please?” He asked. His cock rubbing your entrance, teasing you of what was to come if you gave him the correct answer. “Yes! Yes!” 

He growled by your ear, as he continued to pound into you mercilessly, his hands roughly groping your chest. You didn’t care about how lewd you looked, your shirt ripped open, your bra and panties were thrown carelessly somewhere in the room, your skirt still on you, but pushed all the way up,so that he could have better access between your legs, and the obscene wet noises that were echoing in the room. 

You felt bad for screwing on the couch but you couldn't focus, not when he kept hitting that certain spot over and over again. Your hands clawing at his back, as he continued to pound into you, his hot mouth on your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys all it to claim you as his. 

“Ahh- God!--Ahh- Fuq-- I-I-I can’t-- I'm gonna-- fucking cum-- I'm gonna cum.” You managed to blurt out, your hands squeezing his shoulders. You could feel him smirk against your neck, he trailed his tongue on your neck all the way to your ear. His hands sneaked behind your back, grabbing your hair he tugged gently, to make you tilt your head back more. He bit a certain part of your neck, leaving a good mark. As he licked the wound, you couldn't help but groan at the pleasure that action brought you. That bastard somehow began to speed up even more. You groan, putting your arms around his neck, your back began to arch, as he continued to shove himself inside you more, pressing you deeper into the couch. 

He nibbled your ear, and whispered: “Come for me”. All you see were stars, and great white flash, as you tighten up around him, he gasped and slamming into you one last time, as he came inside you, You felt like your quiver as he slowly put down, removing himself from you. You could feel his cum, slowly dripping down your legs. Tired, you lean against him. He put on his underwear and leaned against you as well, before asking “ Can you walk?”

You shook your head no, as he carried you once more, but this time in a bridal style. You directed him to the bedroom. He laid you on the bed, before going back to the bathroom and returning with a nice warm towel. He silently but very gently wiped you clean, being extra careful. He got up once again, to wash the towel and returned this time with a clean shirt from your closet. He handed you the shirt, and as you put it on, he went to the other side of the bed and laid down. You lifted the blanket over the two of you, before cuddling with him. You felt him kiss your forehead, as you whispered ‘G’night.’ His arms wrapped around you, securely as the two of you fell asleep.


End file.
